Muito Além das Árvores
by Adriana Swan
Summary: O jovem Ben só tem uma esperança para o futuro: se tornar um hostil. A fic contém pequenos spoiler da quinta temporada, mas nada muito grave.


**N.A.**: SPOILER da terceira temporada, episódio _The Man Behind The Curtain_ e alguns pequenos Spoiler da 5ª temporada, nada de muito específico.

**Música:** _You Found Me_, cantada por _The Fray, _música tema da 5ª temporada.

________________

**Muito Além das Árvores**

**Adriana Swan**

A floresta parecia ameaçadora para todos os habitantes da pequena vila Dharma, mas ali, parado no limiar da barreira sônica, estava alguém que não via nada de ameaçador nela.

Seu nome era Benjamim, tinha 15 anos e uma vontade imensa de atravessar aquela cerca, se embrenhar na mata e nunca mais voltar. Seria isso o que chamam de liberdade? O garoto não tinha certeza, sempre achara que palavras como 'felicidade' e derivados incluíam uma passagem só de ida em um submarino sem a presença de seu pai ou sua bagagem de problemas.

Mas isso fora antes.

Antes de Richard Alpert.

Ben nem sabia quem ele era, só sabia que devia ter medo do hostil, como todos tinham. Seria o líder 'dos outros'? Seria ele o vilão, como achava Horace? Seria ele homem ou algo superior a isso? Seria ele livre?

Richard prometeu que levaria Ben com ele, isso era o suficiente.

Era complicado para o jovem rapaz de óculos, rejeitado e sem nenhum futuro promissor acreditar em quimeras como o tal 'destino'. Que diferença faria para o mundo se ele se jogasse na cerca sônica e morresse quando as ondas elétricas destruíssem seu cérebro? Diferença nenhuma. Ninguém sentiria sua falta, seu pai choraria por dois dias, usaria sua morte como desculpa para aumentar sua bebedeira e no terceiro dia, enquanto dormisse alcoolizado no sofá, só lembraria que já tivera um filho porque não teria alguém para culpar.

Mas isso fora antes.

Agora, em algum lugar naquela floresta, Richard Alpert o esperava.

**Lost and insecure****  
****You found me, you found me****  
****Lying on the floor****  
****Surrounded, surrounded**

_(Perdido e inseguro_

_Você me encontrou, você me encontrou_

_Deitado no chão_

_Cercado, cercado)_

Um dia Ben atravessaria aquelas árvore e Richard o aceitaria em seu povo. Nada mais de Iniciativa Dharma, nada mais de ser culpado por tudo de ruim que acontecia a seu redor. Seria um hostil! Será que quando isso acontecesse seu povo o temeria também? O garoto riu com amargura. 'Seu povo'. A Dharmar não era '_seu povo_', ele não pertencia aquele lugar. Sua casa, sua vida, esta atrás daquelas árvores, oculto no coração de ilha.

O povo de Richard.

Seria seu também.

Devia sentir medo dos hostis. Talvez, eles não passassem de bandidos mal-intencionados, como diziam todos. Talvez, fossem os donos da ilha, como dizia La Fleur. Mas não havia medo no pequeno Benjamim. Não. Pensar em Richard só lhe trazia uma coisa: esperança.

Nem mesmo a morte o livraria de ser o culpado por todas as desgraças e por toda a bebida de seu pai. Nem o tempo curaria suas próprias feridas.

Mas isso fora bem antes.

Só Richard poderia consertar sua vida.

E ele o fria. Ben tinha certeza disso.

**Why'd you have to wait?****  
****Where were you? Where were you?**

_(Porque você tem que esperar?_

_Onde estava você? Onde estava você?)_**  
**

O tempo não ia apagar a impressão que o líder dos hostis causou no jovem integrante da Iniciativa Dharma. Existia uma saída, bem ali na sua frente. Paciência. Tinha que ter paciência. Alpert não o aceitaria se ele não fosse obediente e Ben _precisava_ ser aceito por Richard. Mas quanto tempo fazia? Meses? Um ano? Não suportava mais esperar e nunca mais tivera contato com o hostil.

Será que Richard o esquecera?

Será que o deixara para trás?

Será que fora tudo um sonho e ele nunca havia cruzado aquela fronteira onde encontrara o líder? _Seu_ líder.

Quando La Fleur chegou, Richard veio até a Vila Dharma. De nada servira a cerca sônica ou as câmeras. Ele entrou e falou o que queria e toda a Dharma tremeu de medo. Medo da calma, da voz baixa e da altivez do hostil. O que teria acontecido se La Fleur não tivesse ido negociar? O que será que conversaram? Queria _tanto_ ter estado no lugar de La Fleur naquele dia. Queria ter chegado perto de Richard.

Um dia chegaria novamente.

**Why'd you have to wait****  
****To find me? ****To find me?**

_(Porque você tem que esperar?_

_Para me encontrar? Para me encontrar?)_

E quando esse dia chegasse, Ben jurou que daria seu melhor, seria tudo o que Alpert esperasse dele. Seria um grande homem, um grande hostil.

Seria igual ao Richard.

E todos os temeriam.

Ben e Richard.

Sempre.

Os líderes.

OoooooO

**N.A.**: Essa é minha primeira fic em Lost, quero agradecer a minha _GRANDE_ amiga Mari Bê, parceira nas loucas teorias **B**ichard.

Mari, essa é a primeira de muita \õ/


End file.
